


Au Naturel (Behind the door: day 7)

by DoctorBilly



Series: Behind the door: Advent calendar2014 [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/pseuds/DoctorBilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7 of my Advent Calendar for 2014. Prompts are from locations behind the <a href="http://www.safestyle-windows.co.uk/secret-door/index.html">Secret Door</a></p><p>Sherlock goes under cover for a case</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Naturel (Behind the door: day 7)

**Author's Note:**

> When the Globe showed up behind the door, I needed to think of a Christmassy play. "Winter's Tale" seemed to fit the bill quite nicely
> 
>  
> 
> If the image doesn't show up on your device, you can see it [ here ](http://doctor-billy.tumblr.com/post/104556300013/behind-the-door-day-7-globe-theatre)

 

"And this is our replacement Florizel."

The stage manager waves a hand in the direction of a tallish, thinnish, darkish man in a rust coloured costume that leaves very little to the imagination.

"Er, yes. Mr Will Lock, isn't it?"

Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"I prefer 'Florizel' at the moment."

The stage manager smirks.

"Sorry, inspector. He's a bit of a method actor. Gets right into character."

Dimmock stares at his list of 'persons of interest' and ticks off the stage manager.

"Don't let me disturb you, Mr Banks. I'm sure you're very busy. I'll just have a quick word with Mr…Florizel."

"Well, don't keep him too long. We'll need him on stage soon. Antigonus is just going to make his exit pursued by a bear."

The stage manager leaves them to it, bustling away to organise someone else. Dimmock raises an eyebrow.

"Florizel? Isn't he the _juvenile_ lead?"

Sherlock sniffs.

"Compared to the rest of the cast, I _am_ a juvenile."

Dimmock giggles.

"What have they got you wearing? Looks like long-johns."

Sherlock sighs

"That's what they are. Dyed long-johns. We're all wearing them. And we're au naturel underneath them. I feel completely exposed. I'd rather play Perdita than Florizel. At least she gets to wear a petticoat over _her_ long-johns. And hers are a better colour. This rust is really not me at all."

Dimmock laughs.

"The flower crown suits you…"

"Stop, please, Theo. It really isn't funny. "

"Sorry. Any more thoughts on our killer?"

"Yes. You'll want to arrest the deputy stage manager." He waits for Dimmock's nod. "The crucial piece of evidence is the greasepaint behind her left ear. It is a brand and colour only the victim used. Imported."

"Righto" Dimmock calls his team to pick up the DSM and stands, pulling on his gloves. "Need a lift?"

"No, Theo. Sadly, the show must go on."

Dimmock shoots Sherlock a sympathetic look.

"You're not going to have to do the rest of the run?"

"Good grief. No. Just this performance."

"Could you do _one_ more? Maybe a matinee? We could have a works outing from the Yard. Like a posh panto…"

"Oh yes, you'd all love that, wouldn't you?"

Dimmock takes a photograph as Sherlock turns towards him.

"Please Theo…"

"They'd never forgive me if I didn't  at least get a picture. I might crop it a bit before I send it round, though. Your "au naturel" is a bit obvious…"

His giggle infects Sherlock, and the two detectives are soon choking with laughter. The tannoy crackles " _Act IV beginners_ " and Sherlock takes a deep breath.

"You need to go. I'm on soon."

"I might watch for a bit. Never seen the 'Winter's Tale'. Might go and be a groundling…"

"You'll get cold. There's a lot to be said for having a roof on a theatre."

Dimmock nods agreement.

"You'll be cold too, in that…costume. Make sure you wrap up warm later."

"I'll be fine. At least it isn't snowing."

"Not yet."


End file.
